


How Did Love Become So Violent?

by bl00dy_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Bands)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Blood, Character Death, Confessions, Crazy, Cuddling, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homicide, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of medication, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Smut, Self Harm, Smut, Suicide, Violence, fluff and smut and angst, insane, mentions of changlix, mentions of woochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dy_skz/pseuds/bl00dy_skz
Summary: Maybe what Minho felt was a little more than love.





	How Did Love Become So Violent?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the song ‘Teddy Bear’ by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> WARNING: This contains triggering content like homicide, suicide, etc. I am by NO means trying to glorify or romanizes anything in this. It is purely for fiction. If you or someone is going through something similar, please seek help.
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

_“Min, please, y-you don’t have to do this” Jisung pleads, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes widen as the blade press just a bit more against his throat._

_“I’m doing this because I love you and I want us to be together forever. Don’t you want that Sungie? Don’t you love me?” Minho whispers in the younger males ear._

_Jisung shuts his eyes as more tears fall. Of course he loves Minho. He let’s out a sigh, “I do.”_

—————

Han Jisung is back. Minho’s middle school best friend and crush is _back_.

He watches the squirrel like boy walk into the colleges cafeteria. The younger males heart shaped smile is displayed on his face. The moment their eyes meet, Minho couldn’t help but smile back. He get’s up and walks toward the other. They throw their arms open at the same time then crush each other in a hug.

“You’re back” Minho whispers into the others hair.

Jisung giggles and says, “I’m back.”

They pull apart and smile at each other again. “Want to sit down and wait for the others?” Minho asks.

“Yes, of course.”

They turn and walk over to the table that Minho was sat at a couple minutes ago. The two didn’t have to wait long before the others walk in and sit with them. Hugs were shared between Jisung and the others.

“How was Malaysia Ji?” Felix asks as he looks up at the day older. The blonde is clinging onto Changbin.

“Oh, it was great! It was nice being around family for a while, but I definitely missed you guys” Jisung explains, smiling softly.

“We missed you too!” Chan says as he smiles at the younger male.

~

The rest of the day goes by rather quickly. Minho and Jisung were now walking to Jisung’s apartment, talking to each other.

“A new café has opened up in town, if you want to go this weekend?” Minho questions as he looks at the younger.

“Is this just a hang out day or a date, hm?” Jisung teases. A smile spreads across Minho’s face.

“It could be a date if you want it to be” the older says with a small shrug. A small blush appears on Jisung’s cheeks and he smiles shyly.

“Yeah, sure” he mumbles out.

They make it to Jisung’s apartment and Minho watches as the younger unlocks his door. Jisung opens the door for them and they walk in, making sure to closes it behind them. They take off their shoes and set down their things. Both head their way over to the couch and sit down.

“Have you been doing well, hyung?” How’s everything going?” Jisung questions, a small smile on his face. Minho knew what he meant and frowns, just a little.

“Recently? It’s been doing well. After you left, _it_ got _worse_ though, and I had to be put on a new medication” the older explains. Jisung frowns at this.

“It got worse? Why didn’t tell me before?” Jisung asks, pouting a little.

Minho gives the other a small smile, “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Jisung’s pout deepens. “I would have liked to help you” he says. The smile on Minho’s face grows and he ruffles Jisung’s hair. “Hey!” Minho giggles as Jisung fixes his hair.

“Can we cuddle?” Minho asks, changing the subject.

Jisung smiles and nods, “Of course.”

Minho grabs a hold of Jisung as he lays back. Jisung rest his chin on his hands and Minho runs his fingers through the younger males hair. They were quite comfy. “This is nice” Minho mutters. Jisung hums out a response.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah Sungie?”

“Promise me you’ll tell me the next time if anything gets worse” Jisung says.

Minho bites down on his lip, then nods. “I promise you I will.”

Jisung smiles, “Good.”

Jisung didn’t know the older would break his promise, someway.

~

Jisung smiles as the smell of coffee hits him as they walk into the new café. He thinks it was cute as he looks around the area. The color scheme was a light pink and white, and they had booths with small areas to sit. He feels Minho nudge him and he looks at the older. “Hm?”

“Let’s go order.” Jisung just nods and follows him up to the register. “Two Americanos and add a bit more sugar to one, please.”

They watch the lady put in the oder than look back up at them. “That’ll be ₩4,766.66 please.” Minho pulls out his wallet but Jisung stops him.

“I’ll pay” he says. Minho gives him a smile.

“I brought you here, I’m paying.” He takes out the money from his wallet and pays the cashier. Jisung just pouts at this. After they get their drinks, they head to a booth by a window and sit down.

“I miss doing stuff like this with you” Jisung says as he looks up at Minho, smiling softly.

“I do too.”

Jisung takes a sip of his drink then sits it down. “How was it like when I wasn’t here? I don’t think I ever asked you that over the phone” he says, laughing softly.

“It was... _okay_. I would have liked to still have you here though” Minho answers. Jisung smiles at this.

“Who’d you hangout with a lot?”

“Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung or Felix and Hyunjin. I would crash at Chan’s place or dance with the other two. I’d go with Woojin-hyung here a lot. Sometimes, all of us would hangout” the older explains.

Jisung smiles, “That’s good to hear! I found out from Jinnie that Jeongin might have a crush on Seungmin!”

“I think he does. Those two would look cute together” Minho says.

“That’s what I said to Hyunjin!” Jisung says happily. “The rest of us should find out a way to get them two together.” Minho nods his head, agreeing.

“Did you know that Chan and Woojin are dating? I know they haven’t told anyone but our group of friends” Minho says.

“Yeah, I did know. Chan called me the day it happened, he sounded so happy” Jisung says, smiling.

“Those two are perfect for each other, honestly.”

“I’ve always thought that!”

The rest of the time they spent in the café was small talk and sipping on their coffees. Once they were finished, they threw away their cups and began to head out of the shop.

“Do you want to go to mine or yours?” Minho asks after they were a few steps away from the café.

Jisung thinks for a second. “Is yours fine?” he asks, looking at Minho.

Minho smiles, “Yeah, that’s fine.” Then they were off to the oldest house.

—————

It’s been two months since Jisung has been back and an important thing has happened. Jisung has realized that he has feelings for Minho. He realized that they have always been there but, he never thought about it much. He thought the flirting and being extremely cuddly with one another was a normal thing.

“I think you should tell him” Chan says with a little shrug. Jisung’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. Chan rolls his eyes at the younger.

“Why the hell would I do that?! He probably doesn’t like me back hyung” the younger states.

Chan looks at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?” he asks. Jisung nods his head, crossing his arms over his chest. Chan sighs out, “Do you not see the way he looks at you? He adores you Sung.”

“I-I... really?”

“Have you seen the way Woojin and I look at each other?” Jisung nods. “That’s how Minho looks at you.”

“I’ve never noticed...” Jisung mumbles and looks down. Chan smiles at this action.

“He always does it when you’re not looking.”

Jisung looks up at Chan again, “Do you really think I should tell him?” He bites down on his lip.

Chan nods, “Absolutely.”

Jisung shuts his eyes and thinks for a couple seconds. He slowly opens his eyes again and sighs out. “I-I think I might do it, Channie-hyung.”

“That’s great Sungie!” Chan says, smiling widely. “When do you think you will?”

“I.. don’t know actually” Jisung says, chuckling softly.

~

Now here’s Jisung, sitting on the couch, staring at Minho. It’s been a few days since him and Chan have talked. He’s a bit nervous to tell the older how he feels. Even though Chan told him the other most likely likes him back, he couldn’t help but feel like he’s still going to get rejected.

“You’ve been staring at me for a while, Sungie.”

Jisung blinks, processes what Minho just said. Once he does, his cheeks blush pink and he looks down. “Sorry hyung.” He hears the other chuckle and footsteps coming closer, then the couch sinks beside him.

“It’s okay. Is there a reason for all the staring?” Minho questions.

Jisung looks up at him and bites his lip. He opens his mouth to talk, then shuts it again, he looks away from Minho. He’s feeling more nervous than he was earlier. He doesn’t know if he’s able to tell him. The younger looks back at Minho. “I...” he starts but couldn’t finish. He watches as a small frown forms on the elders face and concern shows in his eyes.

“You don’t have to be _scared_ Sungie, you can trust and tell me whatever you need to” he says in a soft voice and smiles at the younger.

Jisung’s nerves calm down the longer he looks into Minho’s caring eyes. “Please don’t hate me when I tell you this” he whispers.

“I could never” Minho says as he intertwines his fingers with the other. The blush on Jisung’s face darkens.

The younger takes a deep breath and let’s it out slowly. He shuts his eyes so he doesn’t see the elders face, he doesn’t want to see something negative. “H-hyung, I... I like you. As in... uh, more than friends kind of way...” he whispers. The grip on his hands tighten.

“Really?”

Jisung opens his eyes to see the shock expression on Minho’s face. “Yeah, really” he says. He suddenly feels himself being pulled into a hug, shocking him a bit.

“I like you too.”

The younger males breath hitches and he hugs the older back. He snuggles his face into the others neck. He couldn’t feel any more happy than he does right now. Minho pulls back a little and Jisung gives him a questioning look. Before he’s able to get any words out, he feels another pair of lips on his own. His eyes widen and his grip around the older tightens.

He eventually relaxes, his eyes flutter shut and he kisses Minho back. Seconds later they pull away and rest their foreheads on each other’s.

“Jisung?”

“Yeah hyung?”

He hears the older take a breath in. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Jisung smiles and pulls the other into another kiss.

“Yes, I’d love to” Jisung says after he pulls away. Scratch that statement out from earlier, nothing could compare how happy he feels right now.

Minho lays the younger back, hovering over top of him. He leans down and starts peppering the younger males face with kisses. This action causes a burst of giggles to come out of Jisung. Minho gives both of the younger ones cheeks a kiss, then hovers his lips over Jisung’s.

“You’re so cute” Minho whispers against the others lips. Jisung giggles, Minho could feel Jisung’s breath hit his lips.

“Thank you” Jisung whispers back.

Minho smiles before he connects their lips again. He feels the younger wrap his arms around his neck, he smiles into the kiss.

The two of them stay like that for the rest of the day. Minho had laid down on to of the younger, and Jisung would run his fingers through the others hair. They watched tv until it was late at night. Both of them just decided to stay their and fall asleep. They both kind of regret it in the morning.

—————

They’ve been together for almost three months now. Jisung hasn’t noticed a difference in Minho. The eldest is pretty proud of himself for tricking everyone so easily.

Minho picks up his medicine bottle and stares at it.

_Take one full pill daily_, it says.

He opens up the bottle and shakes one out into his hand, then he closes and sits it back down on his nightstand. Minho opens up the drawer to his nightstand and pulls out the pill cutter he bought last week. He places the pill inside and presses the button, he watches the pill split in half. He takes one of the half’s out and places it in his mouth. He picks up the glass of water on his stand and takes a sip. The water and the half of the pill goes down his throat.

Minho gets up, leaving the water and puts the pill cutter, with the other half, back into the drawer. He has been doing this for a few weeks now, only taking one half of his pills. Should he be doing this? Hell _no_. In his mind he believes that he doesn’t need to take them anymore. Why? Because Jisung makes him feel happy, makes him feel _sane_.

Speaking of Jisung, the younger male is waiting for him in the living room. Minho walks out of his room and back into the living room. Jisung was sitting on the floor, by the Christmas tree, a grin on his face.

“Come on, sit down!” Jisung says, rushing the older over. Minho smiles at his boyfriend as he sits across from him. Jisung grabs a small sized present and hands it to the older. “Merry Christmas Eve, babe” Jisung says, his smile growing wider, if possible.

Minho takes it and slowly begins to opens it up. Now, he holds a ring box in his hand. He looks up at Jisung before he opens the box. Once he does, his smile grows. Inside is a small silver ring with a diamond on it. He takes it out to look at it. He notices on the inside that the initials ‘HJS’ were carved into it.

“Do you like it?” Jisung asks nervously. Minho looks up at him, grin plastered on his face.

“I love it” breathes out.

“Great! I have one too, you’re initials are on mine,” he holds out his hand to show the older, “They are kind of like promise rings.”

Minho leans over to the younger and gives him a quick kiss. “Thank you sweetheart” he says after he pulls away. Minho then grabs a medium sized present and hands it over to younger.

Right away, Jisung begins to open it. He opens the box and pulls out a dark brown, medium size teddy bear. It has on a red bow with a pendent that opens up on it. “Open the pendent” Minho says.

Jisung opens it up to see what’s inside.

_To my Jisungie, I love you._

Jisung’s eyes widen and he looks up at Minho. “Y-you?” he stutters out.

Minho chuckles and says, “I love you.”

Jisung sits the teddy bear down then tackles the older in a hug, knocking them both down. Jisung kisses the elders lips repeated as happy tears run down his cheeks.

Jisung pulls away, “I love you too, so fucking much.” Minho grins then pulls the younger down for another kiss.

It didn’t take it long for the kiss to become heated. It becomes sloppy and needy. Minho pulls away, “Want to go to my room?”

Jisung nods eagerly, “Yes please.”

Minho helps the two of them up, interlocking their hands together. He pulls Jisung along with him to his bedroom. They walk in and Minho tells the younger to go lay on his bed. He gets into his nightstand, making sure Jisung can’t see inside it, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He closes the drawer and sets the lube on the stand.

He gets on to the bed and crawls over top of Jisung. He leans down and kisses the younger, Jisung instantly reacts. As they kiss, Minho slowly grinds himself down on Jisung. He could feel the younger hardening and small noises begin to escapes the boy’s lips. Minho swallows every one of them up.

Minho breaks away from the kiss and tugs at the bottom of Jisung’s shirt. “Is this okay?”

“Yes” Jisung breathes out.

Jisung sits up a little and let’s Minho take off his shirt, Minho does the same right after. He leans down again and attaches his lips to the others neck, leave small kisses. Jisung breathes heavily as Minho continues to go lower and lower with each kiss.

Minho pulls away after leaving a kiss right above his jeans. He looks over the male below him. “So beautiful Sungie” he whispers as his hands trail down the others sides. Jisung blushes at the comment.

The older moves his hands to the button of Jisung’s jeans. He looks up at the younger, asking for permission. Once Jisung gives him the okay, he unbuttons and unzips the others pants and pulls them off. After that, he does the same with Jisung’s boxers.

Minho quickly does the same thing to himself. Once he’s done, he places himself between the younger ones legs. He spreads them open just a little more and leaves a trail of kisses down each thigh. Small whimpers escape Jisung’s lips.

The older grabs the lube once he’s done and coats three of his fingers. He circles a finger around the others entrance and looks up at him, “Are you ready?”

“Yes hyung.”

After each finger, Minho would make sure if Jisung was okay and praised him each time. The sounds that Jisung would make sounded _beyond_ beautiful. The older could listen to them forever. He pulls out his fingers once Jisung said he was ready. Minho grabs the lube again, he rubs some up and down his length.

He aligns himself up with Jisung’s entrance and says, “Now sweetheart, I’m going to need you to relax for me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Minho slowly thrusts into the other and keeps asking if he was alright. He stays still so Jisung could get use to the feeling.

“Move _please_” Jisung whispers and Minho does so.

Minho keeps a slowly but enjoyable pace. Whimpers and moans would come out of Jisung and small groans left Minho’s lips. The older moves his hands to the others small waist and leans down. He connects their lips and continues to slowly thrust into the other.

He pulls away and says against the younger males lips, “You’re doing so well for me Sungie.” Jisung whimpers out at these words.

“M-Min?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I’m c-close” Jisung breathes out.

“I am too, love.”

Jisung grips on to the sheets as he becomes closer. “I-I love you” he whimpers out seconds before he releases.

“I love you too” Minho says. He follows after the younger seconds later.

They stay there for a few, catching their breath and coming down from the high. Minho pulls out and gets up. He comes back a minute later and begins to clean up the younger. Once he finishes, he leans down and places a small kiss on the younger males forehead.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Minho asks, concern laced in his voice.

Jisung smiles up at the other, “I’m fine hyung.”

Minho smiles back. “That’s good. Want to take a warm bath, love?” Jisung nods his head. Minho helps the younger up and they make their way to the bathroom.

After a few minutes in their bath, Jisung ends up falling a sleep. Minho carefully gets them out and carries the younger to the room, after drying themselves off. He puts the others boxers back on, making sure to wake him up. He does the same to himself after.

Finally, he pulls the blankets back and he lays both of them down on his bed. He kisses the younger males cheek before falling asleep.

—————

The past few months were going so well. All of them were getting ready for the oldest two of their group of friends to graduate next month. Everything was going so smoothly. That was until Jisung started noticing something off about his boyfriend.

The older has become over protective in a few ways. Minho would now walk him to and from the college, which he didn’t mind most of the time. He thought it was cute at one point.

Jisung found it odd that Minho would glare at anyone who would touch him or just talk to him, even their own friends. He felt like he was the only one who had noticed these things. He noticed all of this a month or so ago.

It’s gotten worse since then.

Minho made sure that they were always together. He wouldn’t let Jisung breathe, basically. But his mind just told him that this is normal and Minho is probably just stressed over college. Until one day..

“I don’t think we should hang out with our friends anymore” Minho says, looking up at Jisung. The younger gives him a questioning look.

“Why? They are our friends baby” Jisung says.

“They could take you away from me, we don’t need them” the older says, staring at the younger.

“Min, what you’re saying right now is _crazy_. We do need them.” Jisung notices the way Minho’s eyes darken after he had said ‘crazy’.

Minho slams the cup down he had in his hand, making Jisung jump, and says, “I’m not fucking crazy.” The tone the older used scared Jisung a bit.

“I never said you was Min” he says softly.

And like that, Minho’s eyes switch, concern and guilt takes over his features in an instant. “Jisung, I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to yell at you sweetheart” he says, takes Jisung’s hands in his own.

Jisung calms himself down quickly. He brings Minho’s hands up to his lips and kisses them. “It’s okay baby.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After that day, it took Jisung a while to realize what was actually going on. He felt so stupid for not figuring out sooner than he did. Minho wasn’t taking his medicine anymore and Jisung realized why Minho never told him what exactly was wrong with him.

During this past week, Minho would continue to snap at Jisung, like the other day. It always ended with Minho feeling bad and apologizing to the younger, Jisung would say that it’s fine and say he knows the older didn’t mean it. Minho also started to snap at their friends, but not as often as he did it to Jisung. Their friends didn’t see much of a problem with it like Jisung does. They thought it was just the stress of having to take their exams soon. They didn’t know what happens outside of college.

Just two days go by and it gets worse. It would take Minho longer to snap out of it, he was becoming more... _aggressive_.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout Jisung’s apartment, then a yelp afterwards.

Jisung holds his cheek as he looks at Minho with wide eyes. Tears swell up in his eyes. “M-Min, you just...” his voice breaks off as a sob escapes his lips. That’s the moment Minho’s eyes soften, why couldn’t they have done that five minutes ago?

“_Fuck_, Jisung, I’m so sorry love” the older says as he reaches out to touch the younger.

Jisung flinches back, “Don’t touch me.” He quickly turns around and heads to his room, he shuts the door and locks himself in it. He spent the next hour in there crying.

When he comes out, another hour later, he apologizes for overreacting. Minho tells him that he wasn’t and that he, himself, was sorry. They end up going to Jisung’s room and cuddle for the rest of the night.

~

Another week has passed. That makes three until Woojin and Chan graduate.

Minho has forced Jisung to become more distant with their friends. That made them all worried. Jisung would have to wait until he had to use the bathroom or when Minho was asleep to text their friends. After he was finished texting them, he had to make sure he deleted the messages.

Fuck, Jisung’s scared.

He couldn’t stop himself from loving Minho though, the older has him wrapped around his finger. He hasn’t even tried to get Minho to take his medication again because of how scared he is.

Currently, they were sitting in the colleges library, eating their food. Minho was munching on some chips and scrolling through his phone. Jisung had his head leaning on the elders shoulder, reading on his phone.

Minho nudges Jisung, making him look up with questioning eyes. The older shows him his phone, a picture of a graphic, red t-shirt was displayed on the elders phone. “You would looks so pretty in red” Minho whispers out, his voice sounding dazed.

Jisung freezes up a little at the words and chills run down his spine. Slowly, he nods his head, “Yeah, I guess I would.” A pleased smile makes its way on Minho’s face, he removes his phone away and continues to scroll on it again.

For the rest of the day, Minho would make _unsettling_ comments about the color red and Jisung in the same sentence. If this didn’t terrify him more than he already is, he’d be lying to himself. Recently, Minho has been really sweet to him. Jisung felt like something was _off_ and he couldn’t shake that feeling away.

It was pretty late now. Minho sighs out and runs his finger down Jisung’s cheek. “Hey Sungie?”

“Yes hyung?”

“Would you do _anything_ for us to stay together _forever_?” Minho asks.

Jisung smiles a little, “Of course I would.” Minho kisses his cheek in response.

Jisung didn’t think much of that question and thought it was a simple, cute question. He really should have thought something was off.

—————

Everything was going so, _so_ well. These past two week and a few days, Minho was being the sweetest and never snapped anymore. Jisung truly thought he got his boyfriend back and maybe, just _maybe_, Minho was taking his medicine again.

But fuck, he was so _wrong_.

It started out as them being all cuddly and giggly. At one point, Minho started straddling the younger and began to tickle his sides. Burst of laughter had escaped the younger and Minho would giggle at him.

Suddenly, it all went downhill.

Now, Jisung couldn’t move. He’s pinned down to the bed, he never realized how strong Minho actually is. There’s a knife being held against his throat by his boyfriend. The older had the knife hidden under one of the pillows.

Jisung had a feeling that he might not make it to see tomorrow.

“Min, please, y-you don’t have to do this” Jisung pleads, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes widen as the blade press just a bit more against his throat.

“I’m doing this because I love you and I want us to be together forever. Don’t you want that Sungie? Don’t you love me?” Minho whispers in the younger males ear.

Jisung shuts his eyes as more tears fall. Of course he loves Minho. He let’s out a sigh, “I do.” Before Minho does anything, Jisung stops him. “Let’s talk about this first, o-okay?”

Minho sighs and takes the blade away, just a little. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

“There’s another way we can be together forever Min. W-we could finish out college and get married afterwards baby, wouldn’t you want that?” He pauses for a second, “Don’t you want to grow old with each other?”

It seems like Minho thinks about it, but Jisung knows better. “I don’t think you understand why this is the better way. _No-one_ would be able to take you away from me, Sungie. _No-one_ would be in the way of our relationship. I’d have you all to myself sweetheart” Minho explains as he caresses the younger males cheek with his other hand.

Jisung bites down on his lips as he feels the blade press a little harder against his throat. He gasps out as he feels a bit of his skin break. More tears fall down his cheeks.

“Pretty” Minho mumbles as he sees a bit of blood run down Jisung’s neck. Minho leans down and places a kiss on each cheek. “Don’t cry sweetheart.. You do know I’m doing this because I love you right?”

“I-I know,” he takes a deep breath in and shuts his eyes, “I love you too.” A smile plasters itself onto Minho’s face. Jisung would think it was beautiful if it wasn’t for the situation they’re in.

Minho moves his lips to hover the others. A small giggle escapes his lips before he kisses the younger. He pulls away a little and whispers, “I’ll join you soon love, okay? I promise.”

Jisung panics and his eyes widen again. “W-Wait Min-“

With one movement of the knife, Minho silences Jisung. Well, not completely. Small gasps escapes the boy’s mouth. Minho watches as blood seeps out of Jisung’s throat and his eyes go in and out of focus.

Minho let’s out small burst of giggles, “I was right, you _do_ look pretty in red, sweetheart.” Then he takes the knife and places the tip on his wrist. “Now it’s my turn!”

He harshly drags the knife up his arms, not fazed by the pain. He repeats this with other arm.

Minho keeps the knife in his hand as he slides off Jisung, to lay beside him. He maneuvers the others body, weakly, to wrap around his own body and he wraps an arm around the body. Lastly, he places the knife on his chest, then he moves his hand to the younger ones face and shuts Jisung’s eyes. He places one last kiss to Jisung’s forehead before he closes his own eyes. There’s a small smile on his face.

Now they can be together forever.

~

Two days pass by.

Everyone but Minho and Jisung are gathered at Chan’s place. “Have you texted them?” Jeongin asks Chan.

“I have, multiple times” he says, his voice filled with worry and concern. Woojin places a hand on Chan’s back, rubbing it comfortingly.

“You guys haven’t heard from them either?” Woojin asks Changbin, Felix, Hyunjin, and Seungmin.

“I haven’t hyung, for a few days now” Seungmin answers. The other three nod along, meaning they haven’t either.

“Did you think of checking their apartments, Chan-hyung?” Hyunjin questions.

“No, I haven’t. Who’s apartment do they usually stay at?”

“Minho’s” Changbin answer.

Chan nods, “Okay. I want you guys to stay here while Woojin and I go, is that fine?” He got nods in return.

The oldest two get ready and then head out of Chan’s house. It didn’t take them long to get to Minho’s apartment, maybe ten minutes.

The second they step foot by the door, Chan could tell something was wrong. He shakily brings his hand up to the door and knocks. No answer. They couldn’t even hear movement on the other side.

Chan moves his hands down to the doorknob. He takes a deep breathe in and twist the knob and it opens. “This isn’t good” he mutters.

“It’ll be fine” Woojin says, trying to comfort the younger one of them.

They walk into the apartment, it was silent and Chan _hated_ that. “I’ll check down the hall, okay?”

“Okay. Yell for me if you need me, I’ll check the kitchen and bathroom” Woojin says. Chan nods and gives Woojin a quick kiss.

The younger walks toward the entrance of the hallway, the first thing he notice is Minho’s bedroom is cracked open a little. With each step toward the door, he becomes terrified for what he’ll find. He slowly places his hand on the door. He closes his eyes as he pushes the door open.

The second his eyes open and he registers what he’s looking at, he let’s out a gasp and tears threaten to spill. “W-Woojin!” he chokes out. The longer he stares, his legs start to become weak.

He hears footsteps behind him then Woojin whispering, “Holy shit..”

Chan turns around and buries his face in Woojin’s chest. A sob escapes past his lips and he wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

~

The people in Seoul, South Korea turn on the news later on that day.

_“Bodies of two young men have been found in the apartment building a few blocks away from the college. The bodies were identified as twenty-two year old Lee Minho and twenty year old Han Jisung. It looks to be a homicide and suicide case. More information will be released once police investigates farther.”_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  



End file.
